


One Busy Friend

by prettycheese21



Series: Infinitely Busy [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, F/M, Gen, Peter is a good friend, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycheese21/pseuds/prettycheese21
Summary: When (Y/N)’s parents are forced to go out of town just days before her birthday, she’s resigned to spending her birthday alone. Peter, however, isn’t just going to let that happen.





	One Busy Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for a friend on Tumblr (@avengeultrons). You should go check out her work. She's pretty awesome. I'm finally on break so hopefully I'll get some more content out than I have been as of late.  
> Enjoy!

“Are you kidding me?” (Y/N) said as she spoke on the phone. “You and dad are going to be gone another week?”

There was the sigh of her mother on the other end. “I’m sorry, dear. I really am. Our bosses made it very clear this was an important job, and she only trusted us to do it.” (Y/N) shouldn’t have been disappointed. Her parents worked so hard and (Y/N) knew they wouldn’t do this if they had any other choice. She was important to them, but so was their job. “I’m sorry, sweetie. Trust me when I say your father and I would much rather be back home celebrating your birthday.”

She let out a breath. “I know. Just… I’ll see you when you get back, I guess.”

“I love you,” her mother told her, her voice reflecting just how guilty she felt.

“I love you too, mom.”  A beep sounded, signaling that the call had ended. (Y/N) let out another sad sigh as the news set in. She’d be spending her birthday alone.

*****

Peter was quick to notice something was up with (Y/N). She was usually so upbeat, even if she was having a fantastically crummy day. It took a lot to get her down and it was abundantly clear something had. When this behavior continued into the next couple of days, he was determined to figure out what was going on.

A few days after the phone call, Peter slid into the seat next to (Y/N)’s as he set his tray on the table. “What’s up?” he asked brightly.

She gave a weak shrug as she continued eating. “Nothing much.”

He frowned at her. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

A shake of the head was all he got. “Nothing. It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” It was obvious that (Y/N) wanted him to change the subject. 

Peter hesitated but obliged anyway. “So what do you want to do for your birthday?” He’d already gotten her a present weeks ago, but he couldn’t think of any other innocuous topic to go to. There wasn’t much that he didn’t think would stress her out even more.

This had been the wrong thing to say as (Y/N) had immediately reacted negatively. “You know what I want to do for my birthday, Peter? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.”

“What?” His eyes widened slightly in shock and confusion. “What do you mean you want to do nothing? It’s your birthday! We should do something for it. We always do something for it.”

“I was going to do something with my parents, but naturally they’re going to be gone on the one day I want them home.” She hoped that would be the end of the conversation. Honestly, (Y/N) didn’t want to talk about this anymore.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said sympathetically. “Maybe I could come over and we could-”

“No, Peter. It’s fine, really. I just… I’ve resigned myself to being alone that day. It’s fine.” (Y/N)’s tone signaled this topic was done being discussed and that they should move on.

They spent the rest of lunch eating in silence. (Y/N) was quiet because she was pondering her situation, wondering how she’d celebrate her birthday by herself. Maybe she’d buy a package of cupcakes from the store and watch Netflix after she got done with whatever practice or rehearsal she had that day. She had so many things on her list but so little time to watch them. Peter remained quiet because he was mentally planning the best surprise party he could think of for his friend. 

*****

It was around three o’clock in the afternoon when (Y/N) finally walked up to her apartment that Sunday. There was something to be said about having a birthday on a weekend, even if one spent most of said birthday at rehearsal. Shuffling her cupcakes into her other arm, she dug out her keys and unlocked the door. As she opened the door, she was startled by a loud and resounding “Surprise!” from the plethora of friends from inside her apartment.

(Y/N) let out a scream and dropped her cupcakes on the floor, her hands coming to cover her mouth. She stood there for a moment before pulling her hands away and asking, “What are you guys doing here?”

It was then Peter pushed his way through the small crowd and addressed her. “They’re here for your birthday!”

“But- why- you- Did you plan this?” (Y/N) stammered.

“Who else was going to give you the party you deserved?” Peter asked rhetorically. “Besides, no one should spend their birthday alone.”

She couldn’t form a response. The idea that Peter had taken the time to put this together just to make sure she didn’t feel alone? It brought a smile to her face.

The guests began to disperse throughout the living area of the apartment, each one coming over to give some sort of greeting and a happy birthday as they passed. After this was done, (Y/N) looked over to Peter, who was standing rather awkwardly by the wall. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “Thank you for this. I really appreciate it.”

Peter gave his own small smile as he hugged her back. “Of course. You’re my best friend.” As he released her, he continued, “I’m just glad you liked it. I was a little worried I’d misread the situation and that you actually wanted to be alone, and that by doing this I was just going to make you mad.”

“Well, I mean, if it were anyone else, I probably would have been mad,” she half-joked with a laugh.

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or an insult.”

“It’s a compliment. Trust me.”

“You should go join your party. Then in a little bit we can do- crap!” His eyes widened in realization.

“What?” (Y/N) asked in concern.

“I forgot your present at my house,” he lamented.

“Don’t worry about it,” she assured. “This party is more than enough.”

(Y/N) enjoyed the few hours the party lasted. As guests left that evening and (Y/N) and Peter cleaned up the apartment, she couldn’t help but think about how lucky she was to have Peter in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Want more?  
> Let me know by leaving me a kudos and/or a comment letting me know!
> 
> Want to request something of your own?  
> You can do that in the comments here or on my Tumblr page (@notsoobviousfangirl).
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
